disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Ballad of Star Butterfly
"The Ballad of Star Butterfly" es una canción interpretada en el episodio de ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'', "Face the Music". Es interpretada por Ruberiot durante El Día de la Canción de Princesa de Star. La letra es: Español Latino= ¿Quién es la niña con ojos de sol? Que sueña y baila como un caracol Que llora dulzura y es siempre segura Con tantas virtudes la voy a nombrar La gema de Mewni, la Princesa Star Más bajo su brillo y su dulce voz Hay una mujer muy valiente y feroz Las fuerzas oscuras van a conocer Lo que es el temor cuando vean a Star... ...¡crecer! Con su magia talvez ya te arrastre Genera caos y también mas de un desastre Su golpe gran narval con guerricornios vi Star merecerá el trono así!! Es la princes más rebelde aquí Es un rayo rosa con final feliz Un relámpago con gran corazón ¡Una estrella que, todo el cielo encenderá! Oooh-oooh! Oooh-oooh-oooh! Pero Star con su brillo encandiló Un par de ojos envidiosos se acercó Apareció el villano así sin avisar Pues algo importante le venía a robar Glossaryck y su libro fue...! El botín que Ludo tomó sin preguntar Pronto Star a sus padres lo confesó Los reyes se miraron ya con una decisión Una decisión, una decisión En secreto ya quedará Nadie lo sabrá en Mewni ni en la alta comisión Hacer silencio traerá la paz Qué vergüenza ¡Ay! Majestad Qué vergüenza ¡Ay! Majestad Un secreto, hay uno más De él se ha enamorado Star ¿Quién es el chico terrestre y precoz? El príncipe de su deseo feroz No quiero mostrarlo, van a adivinarlo Si no lo entendieron aquí lo diré Star Butterfly ama a su amigo fiel Y se llama Marco Díaz. ¡¡¡Su gran amor!!! |-|Castellano= Son sus cabellos color de la miel La luna brilla lustrando su piel Sus lágrimas claras de escarcha rosada La más adorada de todo el lugar El primor de Mewni, la Princvesa Star Y bajo las perlas, rubís y demás Se esconde una joven valiente y audaz Las fuerzas malvados que al acecho están Se encogen de miedo si ven a Star... ...¡luchar! Hace magia con talento innato Y cual tornado va causando estragos Hechizos de narvales usa contra tí El trono ganará para ser reina al fin!! Es rebelde pero es la mejor Como un rayo vestido a todo color Como una tromenta tronará ¡Una estrella que el cielo iluminará! Oooh-oooh! Oooh-oooh-oooh! Tanto brillaba nuestra estrella fugaz Que pronto las envidias comenzaron a llegar De detrás de una tumba un villano salió Ella pudo ahuyentarlo más algo se perdió ¡Glossaryck y el libro de hechizos...! El villano Ludo consigo se llevó A sus padres les diojo, miedo no tengáis Los reyes se miraron y esta fue su reacción Fue su reacción, fue su reacción No diremos nada mi amor Ni a los súbditos de Mewni ni a la alta comisión Mantener la calma nuestro objetivo es Un secreto real que vergonzoso es Un secreto real que vergonzoso es Aún me queda un secreto más La princesa enamorada está ¿Quién es el chico de terrestre atuendo? Para la princesa su mayor deseo No hay ni que explicarlo, creo que queda claro Pero por si acaso lo voy a decir A Star Butterfly le gusta un gran amigo Que se llama Marco Díaz. ¡¡¡Su eterno amor!!! |-|Inglés= Who is the maid with the buttercup hair? Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies Whose infinite virtues are known near and far It's Mewni's own sweetheart, our dear Princess Star And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls Lies hidden a fierce and adventurous girl The forces of evil that lurk in the night Will cower in fear when this shooting Star... ...ignites! Weaving magic like a born spell-caster And wreaking havoc like a natural disaster She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede She's gonna earn her crown, so hail to the quee-e-e-een! 'Cause she's a rebel princess, she's the best She's a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky! Oooh-oooh! Oooh-oooh-oooh! Shooting Star shining in the night so bright She started to attract a pair of envious eyes The villain rose up from behind the jester's cross She drove him away but didn't know what she had lost Glossaryck and her book of spells How could she know Ludo would take 'em for himself? She confessed to her parents, all full of dread The King and Queen exchanged a look, and this is what they said This is what they said, this is what they said: "We will keep your silence for you From the citizens of Mewni and the High Commission too To keep the peace, we will play the game Royal secret from royal shame Royal secret from royal shame" Royal secret – one last to tell A princess under true love's spell Who is the boy in the earthly attire? The prince of the princess's deepest desire I don't need to show it, I think we all know it But just to be certain, I'll say it again Star Butterfly is in love with her best friend! And his name is Marco Diaz. Forevermore!!! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Star vs. the Forces of Evil Categoría:Canciones de Disney XD Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones Destacadas